floatings_arkham_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Zandi Woods
Erin Woods was a young waitress and and amateur dancer. She had long ago been outcasted from her family for dropping out of college to pursue her dream of becoming a dancer. To support herself she would worked long hours as a waitress and pole dance at night. Despite this not being her ideal way of living she was content. Then one day like any other she was doing her thing and dancing on the poles when she got a request for a private session. So she goes into a room and the the young man introduces himself as Apollo. Erin was instantly attracted to him and he to her, he soon became a regular costumer and they ended up dating. At the same time she met a man who was Deimos in diguise despite Deimos being crazy for her, although she went out with both men it was obvious her heart was only for Apollo and she eventually dumped Deimos leaving him bitter. Within A few months after there first meeting Erin found out she was pregnant. Apollo was overjoyed and Erin began to think that he might propose, but after she gave birth Logan explained to her that as much as he loved her he could not stay, explaining that he was a greek god named Apollo. Although saddened by this Erin understood he had to leave and instead decided to straighten out her life and raise her daughter to believe in her dad. As a child Zandi was brought up to believe in the greek gods her mom worshiped them and accepted her to do the same. Despite thinking that it was a bunch of rubbish she went along with it because it made her mom happy. As a child she was extremely bubbly and not bad looking either. As she began to grow older her body began to mature and her more womanly features began to appear. This did not go unnoticed by boys nor the greek gods. Deimos especially noticed her daughter maturing especially the fact that she was looking exceedingly like her mother. He began to yearn for her in a romantic sense and when she was 16 he made his move. Determined to have her this time he introduced himself right away as Deimos god of fear, and asked her out. What he didn't know was that Zandi had a secret, she was asexual. So despite Deimos' best efforts to woe her she rejected his advances. Deimos became quite frustrated by being rejected twice and he decided he would have her whether she wanted him or not. So one night he followed her while she was walking home from the hospital were she was training to be a nurse. It was dark and she decided to take a short cut across an ally to get home, Deimos ambushed her and defiled her in many ways. Then left. Zandi lay there bloody and weak, luckily a young man had been taking a walk and spotted her, he quickly called an ambulance and although she was in critical condition they were able to save her life. When the police asked her who had raped her she said she remembered nothing and was unable to describe it to a sketch artist. Soon after Zandi found out that she was pregnant. Although she had not been planning on having a child this soon she decided she would raise it like it was her own. Like her mom she moved out of the house and got a job as a waitress. 9 months later she went into labor, but there were some complications and she ended up dying during child birth. Feeling bad for his daughter and her unfortunate circumstances Apollo turned her into a music nymph and offered her a way out of the responsibilities of being a young mother by saying she could work with him on Olympus. Realizing this was a way out of teenage motherhood she accepted. For 18 years Zandi worked on Olympus for Apollo as a healing nymph. Just recently Apollo sent her to camp to help against the Broken Convnant.